


La grotta dei cristalli

by Dhely



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: E' il seguito di Scheggia di luce.Tutto l'angst descritto qui, deriva da quello che è successo là, per questo ho inserito una 'semplice' indicazione di Angst, senza nulla di più.Ovviamente Seiji soffre.Alcune cose circa Korin sono frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono mai state nominate da nessuna parte né lo saranno, spero non dispiacciano troppo.





	1. 1

Seiji respirò profondamente, riempiendo i polmoni ad occhi chiusi.

Era al centro del giardino, al centro del  dojo , al centro dei possedimenti della famiglia Date.

Rilassò i muscoli.

Al centro del mondo.

I suoi sensi potevano raccontargli ciò che aveva intorno, ciò che conosceva così bene: il frusciare del vento fra gli alberi, l'acero rosso, fiammeggiante, in un angolo, il gorgogliare ritmato della fontana, il bambù sulla pietra, il profumo della mentuccia, la sensazione dei raggi del sole sulla pelle.

Liberò la mente.

Eliminò ciò che udiva, ciò che odorava, ciò che percepiva.

Mosse un altro passo indietro, più a fondo.

Quiete.

Diventare trasparente. Lasciarsi attraversare dalla luce, dal vento, dai profumi, dai colori.

Il diaframma divenne rigido.

Seiji fece una smorfia.

Non così, non andava bene.

Strinse le palpebre con forza.

Il grande ciliegio antico, nel cortile.

Il sole che filtrava tra le foglie verdi, giovani, vibranti nella brezza primaverile.

Tenne morbide le mani sulle ginocchia, facendosi quietare. 

Una cascata lenta, delicata, di petali rosa e bianchi. Poteva sentire anche il profumo della bellezza perfetta che moriva.

L'accettazione del passare del tempo, del termine che seguiva l'inizio, era qualcosa di introiettato, assorbito da tempo.

Calmò di nuovo il respiro, ma non riuscì a tenere fissa l'attenzione.

I petali tremolarono, sbiadirono, in una luce divenuta più cruda e meno alta.

Fiocchi di neve.

Freddi e radi, cadevano lenti da un cielo perlaceo e basso.

Seiji si trovò sul punto di sorridere.

Contro la schiena sentiva i gradini della scalinata che portava al castello di  Aoba : un freddo pomeriggio invernale, le mani gelate infilate nelle tasche, con gli occhi a seguire le traiettorie confuse dei fiocchi.

Non era comodo.

Sentiva ancora le linee di pietra gelata ficcata nella schiena, la neve fredda che si scioglieva lentamente contro i pantaloni grigi.

L'attesa ferma, immobile, su di lui: ricordava chiarissimo il momento, l'aspettativa, i sentimenti. Il freddo.

Era un tempo lontano nel passato, l'ansia era evaporata da tempo. 

Quello che lo tormentava, dentro, nasceva ben più a ridosso del presente.

Il fiato gli si bloccò in gola, di nuovo.

Si irrigidì, cercando di mantenere il controllo.

Gli tornò tutto addosso, di botto.

Aprì gli occhi, irritato.

Non ci riusciva.

Si mise in piedi guardandosi intorno.

Non era a casa, non era nel  dojo , né nel suo giardino. Non sulla scalinata ricoperta di neve, né sotto la pioggia di petali di ciliegio.

Era nel bosco accanto al lago su cui sorgeva la villa, dove vivevano tutti assieme

C'era l'acero, e la mentuccia, c'era l'acqua e il bambù.

C'era il cielo, terso e illuminato da un sole gentile.

Ma lui? Lui non c'era. Era solo la pallida imitazione di quello che era stato prima.

Abbassò gli occhi sulle dita: aveva provato anche con i bonsai, e i tagli sulla pelle stavano lì a indicare quanta poca concentrazione e attenzione avesse potuto raccogliere.

Non riusciva.

Cercava, da giorni, di trovare un equilibrio che aveva smarrito. Ci metteva tutto l'impegno che poteva, tutta la testardaggine, la convinzione, ma non serviva a nulla.

Strinse i pugni.

Non riusciva a diventare trasparente, non riusciva a lasciare andare ciò che provava, né riusciva a farlo affogare nel placido nulla della contemplazione.

Staccarsi da sé stesso era diventato impossibile.

C'era come un grumo, oscuro, doloroso, che gli si contraeva nel centro del petto, impedendogli di quietarsi.

Sapeva bene che cosa fosse, ma non sapeva come strapparselo di dosso.

Si obbligò a tranquillizzare il respiro.

Non si riconosceva più; dov'era finito il suo addestramento, il suo controllo? Com'era possibile che ciò di cui era tanto orgoglioso fosse sparito nel giro di una notte, come nebbia sull'acqua?

Era stato orgoglioso di nulla, dunque.

Tornò verso la villa.

Il  dojo era pulito e silenzioso, ma  Seiji si immobilizzò prima di salire sul tatami.

Appoggiate alla rastrelliera le  bokken e le  shinai scintillavano, perfette nella loro semplicità.

Tenere in mano una spada, anche se di allenamento, in un frangente simile?

Di nuovo si guardò le mani.

Non sapeva più tenere in mano neppure una pinza da bonsai, una spada era fuori discussione.

Prese un respiro profondo, di nuovo, obbligando ad abbassare il diaframma duro e contratto, al centro del petto.

Un passo, due, tre.

Si inginocchiò, composto, poggiando la fronte sul tatami, fresco, come a pregare una qualche divinità invisibile.

"La rettitudine portata all'eccesso si trasforma in rigidità; la benevolenza oltre la misura si riduce in debolezza." Lo ripeté, ancora e ancora, sussurrandolo appena sulle labbra, ma erano suoni vuoti che si riverberavano senza senso nella sua mente.

Non lo quietò.

L'angoscia non lo lasciava mai in pace.

Il controllo gli scappava dalle dita, costantemente. 

Non era più lui.

E la rabbia era un mostro orrendo.

Lo vide chiaramente dietro le palpebre: strane creature oscure, dalle forme mai viste; le sentiva muoversi e agitarsi tutto intorno a sé e, anche se sapeva che non era vero, altrettanto chiaramente sapeva che non poteva liberarsene.

Dovette rimettersi seduto per riprendere a respirare.

I polmoni non rispondevano bene.

Senza equilibrio, senza controllo.

Cosa ne restava di lui?

Chiuse gli occhi, affranto.

Cosa poteva fare?

Tutto quello che gli era stato insegnato, tutto quello che era stato , ora era sparito. Svanito.

Di lui restava un inutile guscio vuoto.

Se, forse...

Un movimento saldo, deciso, lo scorrere della porta sulle rotaie per spalancarsi. Passi lunghi per salire sul tatami, un sorriso che vibrava nell'aria – sapeva ci fosse anche senza vederlo-.  Ryo gli si inginocchiò davanti.

"Ci alleniamo,  Seiji ?"

Poteva distinguere ogni sentimento, nascoso dietro quelle parole: la forza, l'orgoglio, il polso fermo, la determinazione ad ottenere tutto ciò che desiderasse e la sicurezza dell'ottenerlo, la forza brillante di una vampa infuocata che poteva tenere a bada tutta l'oscurità dell'universo.

Tutta, tranne quella che lui si portava dentro.

Seiji non riuscì a guardarlo in viso.

"No, ho appena finito. Sono stanco."

Menzogne.

Adesso mentiva!

Si mise in piedi, sperando di mostrare una tranquillità che non aveva.

Era diventato tutto quello contro cui aveva sempre lottato, tutto quello che aveva sempre disprezzato: debole, vigliacco, bugiardo.

Con una mano sulla porta lo udì alzarsi, per rincorrerlo.

"Aspetta! Aspetta, è che.. - Un respiro, profondo - Pensavo, potremmo andare al lago e tu potresti insegnarmi quel movimento che fai, con la spalla, per portare il colpo dall'alto in quel modo."

Se fosse stato solo per la domanda avrebbe sorriso e avrebbe cercato di rispondere qualcosa di educato e persuasivo. Ci avrebbe provato, almeno.

Ma la mano di  Ryo sul polso era ben più di quanto potesse sopportare. Era un nodo in gola che gli impediva di respirare e di pensare, era un peso al centro del petto che lo portava giù, sempre più giù, che gli lacerava l’anima e lo spirito.

La scostò di fretta, un passo di lato. Lo fissò spaventato: per una frazione di secondo mostrò esattamente l'orrore, il fastidio, la paura, e tutto quel grumo nero e devastante che gli stava mangiando l'anima; per un attimo fu completamente nudo, esposto e vulnerabile, di fronte al suo comandante.

Se avesse potuto provare più vergogna di quanto stesse già provando, ora sarebbe morto, lì, fulminato; ma essere lontani da sé stessi rendeva anche i sentimenti più attutiti, anche se non sapeva se fosse o meno una fortuna.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. 

Anche una menzogna sarebbe andata bene, ma  Ryo si immobilizzò, un attimo prima che riuscisse anche solo a pensare di muovere le labbra. Aveva visto, dunque.

"Mi dispiace. -  Ryo disse, abbassando il capo. Come se fosse lui colpevole di qualcosa, come se fosse normale che lui muovesse un passo indietro piuttosto che pretendere il rispetto e l'obbedienza che il suo ruolo esigeva. Infastidito, disgustato, forse - Non avevo intenzione."

Seiji tirò le labbra e non aggiunse nulla.

\---

La luce racchiudeva in sé un’infinità di sfumature.

C’era quella calda e abbacinante dei pomeriggi estivi, intessuta dal frinire delle cicale e dall’aria immobile; quella rabbiosa e ondeggiante di un incendio, aranciata e brutale; quella madreperlacea di un’alba autunnale, densa di brume; quella fredda di una luna, pallida e distante. Esse aumentavano, ogni volta che ci si poneva attenzione; ogni angolo, ogni frangente riverberava improvvisamente di mille e mille altre possibilità a cui prima non si era pensato.

La luce non era un monolite unico e granitico, concluso in sé stesso, ma era un cangiare morbido e fluente, che avvolgeva e accarezzava, in cui era bello quietarsi.

Ma era luce anche quella terribile e devastante del fulmine, che aveva il potere di squarciare in due il cielo e far tremare la terra, di spaccare gli alberi e mandare in fiamme una foresta: anzi, forse quella era la forma della luce che più spesso, tutti loro, avevano visto. Durante i combattimenti era quella luce che brillava tra di loro, che sconfiggeva i demoni. Era quella luce violenta, devastante, che  Seiji possedeva dentro di sé e che avevano imparato ad associargli, anche se era così lontana dal pacato autocontrollo che mostrava solitamente nella quotidianità.

Ma non importava quanto fosse pericolosa e terribile, per  Touma era impossibile pensare a  Seiji in quel modo. La sua cortesia gli era così connaturata che non riusciva a non vederla, come in filigrana, sul fondo di ogni suo movimento.

All’inizio lui, come tutti, era stato intimorito dal suo atteggiamento, così sicuro, così maturo. C’era qualcosa di inflessibile, dentro di lui, che si vedeva a una prima occhiata, qualcosa che su un viso così giovane e sottile stonava appena.

Ora, che aveva imparato a conoscerlo, tutto era semplicemente come doveva essere: elegante e pacato, il perfetto paravento di una profondità cangiante e meravigliosa.

Attorno a  Seiji Touma vedeva un’aura terribilmente bella, scintillante e giusta.

Anche adesso?

Touma osservò la figura elegante allontanarsi a passi ampi dal  dojo .

C’era qualcosa che lo attraversava. Un peso, una fatica, un dolore così chiaro, impresso tanto a fondo su di lui che era impossibile non notarlo.

Touma avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di andargli vicino, davvero, e cercare di dargli supporto, nel modo cortese e lieve che aveva  Shin . O forse porgendogli le braccia, se fosse stato saldo com’era  Shuu , dicendogli che avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi senza timore, perché avrebbe avuto tutta la forza del mondo per sostenerlo. O avrebbe voluto essere  Ryo , e gli avrebbe messo ai suoi piedi il suo spirito e il suo cuore di lava, dai quali avrebbe potuto trarre calore e protezione.

Avrebbe voluto essere chiunque altro, ma era solamente sé stesso. 

Touma piegò le labbra distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

Cosa avrebbe potuto dare a uno come  Seiji Date, lui? 

Condividevano la stessa stanza da quando tutta quella follia delle armature e dei demoni era iniziata, ma non serviva chissà che vicinanza per accorgersi di quanto profondamente fosse stato ferito da  Anubis .

E gli era difficile dimenticarsi di quanto gli fosse sembrato strano, e fragile – quasi impaurito- ai bordi di quella foresta oscura. Era sembrato così giovane, così poco lui...

Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il suo sguardo, così ampio e morbido, così soffocato e insieme brillante. Quella sua espressione tanto pacata, senza tracce del suo controllo di ghiaccio, della convinzione, della forza, della sicurezza, dell’orgoglio, della correttezza e di tutti gli altri mille veli che si portava addosso.

Era atroce pensare a lui così nudo e così spontaneo in un momento così terribile.

Touma distolse lo sguardo.

Si sentiva come se avesse frugato in qualcosa di molto intimo e privato.

Shin gli si sedette accanto.

“Allora? Come va il lavoro?”

Touma tornò a fissare lo schermo che aveva davanti.

La domanda di  Shin era solo una scusa, lo sapeva lo sentiva dentro. Qualcosa di molto simile a una carezza, a un semplice sorriso.

“Sono solo un po’ preoccupato.”

Ryo uscì dal  dojo con un’espressione mesta, quasi addolorata.

Non servivano altre parole.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji che soffre e le auto. (ah quanto amo l'idea di Seiji come un pilota di corse clandestine! nessuno ha idea di *quanto* mi piaccia*)

Era come essere in bilico su uno strapiombo: sotto il nulla, tutt'attorno solo l’ululare del vento e la sua pressione, altalenante e pericolosa.

A volte sognava solo di poter chiudere gli occhi, desiderava solo lasciarsi andare. Chissà come sarebbe stato smettere di combattere? Abbassare le armi e lasciarsi andare, semplicemente.

Il vento non l’avrebbe sostenuto, ma il suo ultimo respiro si sarebbe mischiato ad esso, e in quel momento sembrava una cosa meravigliosa.

Seiji strinse le dita sul volante.

Fuori dai finestrini la notte era scura.

Fermò immediatamente i pensieri che stavano prendendo una direzione che non gli piaceva. Cercò di chiuderli dentro, in fondo al suo animo. Ci sarebbe riuscito?

Cambiò la marcia.

La strada era vuota, tornanti sull'oceano, dall'altro lato le macchie scure degli alberi che sfrecciavano fuori dal finestrino senza alcun contorno definito.

Seiji fece una smorfia.

Avrebbe voluto stare guidando un’altra auto. Più veloce, più leggera.

Avrebbe voluto sentire il motore molto più alto nelle orecchie, il vibrare sordo e compatt o penetrargli sotto la pelle. Avrebbe voluto stare correndo così forte da vedere appena contorni indefiniti sciogliersi attorno, e sentire il cuore battergli in gola tanto da soffocarlo.

Tutto quello era stato molto tempo prima, ma non ne aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza.

Premette a fondo l’acceleratore.

Il cuore ebbe un brivido.

Gli mancava l’adrenalina, quella scudisciata gelida che gli percorreva la colonna vertebrale fino a possederlo interamente. Il rumore de l motor e , il desiderio di essere veloce – sempre più veloce, sempre più tirato.

Non era volontà di primeggiare, desiderio di brillare, perché quelle erano cose che aveva normalmente nella vita di tutti i giorni. Non era vincere, non era battere avversari arroganti, non era farsi un nome.

I tornanti si susseguivano, vicini.

Nessuno capiva: correre era essere solo sé stesso. Nessuno attorno, niente sguardi, niente obblighi, niente imposizioni. Lui e la velocità, null’altro. Tutta la sua vita lasciata così indietro che non si poteva neppure più intuire.

Conosceva quella strada, la faceva spesso.

Correre era essere libero.

Il buio oltre i fari non lo infastidiva.

Correre era la cosa più vicino all'essere felice che avesse mai provato.

Il buio era dentro di lui.

Avrebbe dovuto sentir male, ma non c’era più nulla.

Dentro era vuoto, completamente vuoto. Niente più pressione, niente più aspettative.

Niente più forza.

Niente più.. 

Non girò il volante seguendo la strada, lasciò che l’auto procedesse la sua corsa, dritta, sullo sterrato. Con un piede premuto sul freno attese, ad occhi aperti. Se fosse stato abbastanza veloce la distanza di frenata non sarebbe bastata. La terra si alzò in una nuvola aspra di polvere tutto attorno.

Doveva esserci del rumore ma non lo sentì.

Quando la polvere si fu posata, oltre il parabrezza e il cofano non si vedeva nulla sotto il fascio dei fari.

L’oceano era scuro e ampio, disteso sotto di lui, punteggiato del riflesso delle stelle, e dalle luci delle navi che, vicine e lontane, lo solcavano.

Un tempo l’avrebbe trovato bello.

Ora non provava nulla.

Chiuse gli occhi poggiando la fronte sul volante.

Avrebbe voluto non provare davvero nulla.

Il ronfare costante del motore era una specie di vibrazione bassa.

Se avesse avuto un’altra auto, più veloce... la gola gli si chiuse.

Cosa avrebbe potuto fare, ora?

Un samurai viveva e moriva rinchiuso nella sua corazza di seta e acciaio, lo sapeva. Era stato cresciuto in quel modo. Era stato formato e plasmato attorno a quell’ideale e ora, quando la sua corazza gli era stata strappata e fatta a pezzi cosa gli restava da fare?

Era stato cresciuto per essere un samurai: perfetto, rispettoso, giusto, abile. Era stato cresciuto per morire in battaglia combattendo una guerra giusta.  Con onore: la stella polare della sua vita.

Ora si guardava, dentro e attorno, e non vedeva alcuna traccia di onore, né di rettitudine. La sua educazione era come se fosse evaporata, il controllo era solo una parola senza alcun senso.

Cosa gli restava?

Seiji fece una smorfia.

Un’auto che non andava abbastanza veloce.

\---

Ryo non riusciva a stare seduto sul divano per più di mezzo minuto.

Era almeno la decima volta dall'inizio del film che si era alzato per infilarsi in cucina, apriva la porta del frigo e restava lì, in piedi, a guardare qualcosa, senza vederlo, fingendo di avere sete, o fame, o... qualcosa.  Shuu lanciò a  Shin un’occhiata dubbiosa, ma in risposta ebbe lo scrollare del capo.

Shuu sospirò.

Shin aveva temuto esattamente quello nel preciso istante in cui erano partiti per cercare  Seiji : tornare indietro non sarebbe bastato, né per lui né per nessuno di loro. Qualcosa si era come incrinato, un equilibrio profondo era saltato, e lui non solo non sapeva come fare a risistemare la cosa, ma non era neppure certo che ci sarebbero mai riusciti.

Si massaggiò le tempie con due dita.

Touma era quello di loro che riusciva a razionalizzare meglio. Trovava le parole, i modi, gli schemi, i motivi. Probabilmente lui si era fatto già la sua idea, e aveva già stilato delle norme di comportamento, ma  Shin non era  Touma . Lui funzionava in un'altra maniera: per lui importavano i sentimenti, le sensazioni e le vibrazioni che scorrevano tra e attorno a loro. Era come essere un musicista, riuscire a comprendere era un’intuizione, un percepire e assimilare. Il loro malessere era un suo malessere, il loro nervosismo diventava suo: se anche non avesse nutrito per loro il bene che provava dentro, si sarebbe comunque dannato per farli star meglio anche solo per quello.

Ma ora, in quel momento, era tutto difficile: duro e confuso.

Seiji non permetteva a nessuno –neppure a lui- di stargli vicino: stava lottando e combattendo una guerra contro sé stesso senza volere appigli né intromissioni di nessun tipo. Riusciva a chiuderli fuori, soffocando ciò che li legava con una tale forza e disperazione da lasciare senza fiato.  Ryo era spaventato, intimorito, e nervoso oltre ogni dire, sembrava stare camminando sulle uova.  Shin non sapeva se augurarsi che esplodesse, perché era più nella sua natura, o pregare che non succedesse, perché non sapeva quanto danno avrebbe potuto fare a tutti loro e a sé stesso.  Shuu era nervoso per tutta quell'inquietudine che serpeggiava tra di loro, e si dannava per non riuscire a riequilibrare le cose. E  Touma ... beh, lui era tutto un altro livello.

Il cielo, come l’acqua, aveva in sé delle profondità gelide e insondabili, dei pericoli inesplorati, dei nodi non ancora sciolti. Entrambi i loro elementi avevano strati, livelli, nascondimenti, ma  Touma portava in sé una gelida chiarezza che non era propria di  Shin : e spesso se la rivoltava contro, per ferirsi in una maniera quasi inconsapevole.  Touma era così sempre proiettato fuori di sé da sciogliere la propria individualità in un infinito insondabile, ed era una cosa che  Shin non riusciva a cogliere, né a comprendere. Era  Seiji , di solito, che riusciva sempre, in un modo noto solo a loro due, a ancorarlo e tenerlo presente. Ora cosa sarebbe successo? 

Shin sospirò, sibilando appena fra i denti.

Sentì  Touma , seduto al tavolo fermarsi dal battere i tasti del suo portatile e farsi scappare una qualche maledizione,  Ryo echeggiò qualcosa con un borbottio sovrappensiero. 

Shin stava per domandare cosa fosse successo, cosa dentro di loro si fosse messo a muoversi in quel modo, strattonando e chiedendo attenzione, quando dovette aggrapparsi ai braccioli della poltrona per non cadere. Un terremoto?

No, più una sensazione strana, come una forza che ti spingesse in avanti, ti portasse a sporgerti per cadere, franare in un abisso profondo, alto, buio, solcato appena da scintille pallide di luce chiara, senza senso. 

Shin restò per un lungo istante senza fiato a cercare di ritrovare l’equilibrio.

Del vetro andò in mille pezzi sul pavimento della cucina.

Alzò lo sguardo. Il lampadario, fermo immobile al centro della stanza lo rassicurava: sicuramente non era stato un terremoto, ma un ronzio forte, alto, fastidioso nelle orecchie lo teneva inchiodato lì, senza riuscire neppure a modulare una richiesta, una domanda.  Shuu era in piedi, allarmato; per lui doveva essere stato chiaro, anche nel primissimo istante, che non era  stata  la terra a tremare, ma qualcos'altro.

Cosa fosse  Shin aveva paura anche solo a immaginarlo.

Shuu si mosse dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata preoccupata, avvicinandosi alla cucina

“ Ryo , sei... cos'è tutto quel sangue?”

Shin si scosse, finalmente, affrettandosi verso di loro.  Ryo era seduto sul pavimento, bestemmiando, mentre si teneva un piede nudo tra le mani. Delle schegge di vetro coprivano il pavimento, e alcune macchie rosse brillavano sul latte sparso ovunque.

“Cazzo, ci ho messo un piede sopra!”

Bastò quello, quel ringhiare basso, quell'espressione brusca e improvvisamente fu come essere scosso e risvegliato da un torpore pesante.

“ Shuu , aiuta  Ryo a mettersi sul divano, per piacere. Io prendo del disinfettante. Tu - guardò  Ryo negli occhi, e vi trovò sgomento, e preoccupazione – guarda dove metti i piedi, la prossima volta!”

Avrebbe quasi voluto urlare, chiedergli perché dovesse essere così disattento, così... spaventato da quella sensazione che avevano provato. Era il loro capo! Era forte, sicuro, saldo! Se non potevano contare su di lui, con chi potevano farlo? Perché non era lì a rassicurarli? Perché aveva quell'espressione?

Shin si voltò e si trovò davanti  Touma , il viso tirato, lo sguardo un po’ lucido. Si aspettava una battuta, qualcosa di sferzante e acre, qualcosa di terribilmente da lui, e invece... invece il cuore gli risprofondò in spire oscure e pesanti.

Avrebbe voluto conoscere l’incantesimo per spezzare quella cappa di dolore e timore che li schiacciava giù. Ci doveva esser una soluzione, una qualsiasi, perché il motivo c’era, di sicuro, era solo certo di non volerlo sapere: dirlo avrebbe significato dargli potere, più potere di quanto già avesse, e  Shin non era certo di poterlo reggere.

Tutti fissavano  Touma , ora.  Shin non sapeva neppure cosa stesse guardando e perché. Né come mai si fosse sentito tanto morire quando l’aveva visto chiudere la comunicazione al cellulare appoggiato all'orecchio e far ripartire la chiamata.

Una.

Due.

Tre volte.

In mezzo, ogni volta, cinque, sei squilli, precisi, il cui suono ovattato arrivava a tutti loro chiarissimo, come se fossero dei colpi diretti allo stomaco che partivano dal silenzio ghiacciato in cui erano immersi.

All'ennesimo squillo finalmente una risposta.

“Sì, sono... siamo noi. Tutto bene? È tardi, e avevamo paura che fosse successo qualcosa.”

Il tono tenuto neutro con uno sforzo notevole, gli occhi chiusi.

Shin vide bene il sollievo dipingersi sul suo viso.

Non era tardi, non era tardi per nulla; lui lo sapeva, tutt i lo sapevano, anche  Seiji , dall'altra parte della chiamata, lo sapeva.

Non sentì la risposta ma poté immaginarla: pacata, fredda, tranquilla. Ma a nessuno di loro importava cosa stesse dicendo, bastava solo sentirlo. Bastava solo sapere che tutto quello era stato solo un attimo di smarrimento, un qualcosa di indicibile e incomprensibile. Forse si sarebbe sistemato tutto in quel modo? Forse, per una volta sarebbe stato semplice, e non ci sarebbero state battaglie all'ultimo sangue e dolore e fatica e lacrime?

“Ah. Ma sei sicuro? - un respiro, profondo, come a calmarsi, come a obbligarsi a una compostezza che non era sua - Sì, certo. No, nessun problema, figurati. Potrei sempre subappaltare un pezzo del tuo armadio!”

Touma finse un sorriso che sperò si riverberasse nelle sue parole, fallendo miseramente.

Abbassò il cellulare con una smorfia.

Sconfitta. Dolore. Delusione. Preoccupazione: un’infinità di cose spiravano da lui.  Shin avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma si sentiva come se fosse ghiacciato sul posto. Come se modificare il proprio equilibrio, in quel momento, lo avrebbe reso meno capace di sopportare la bordata che, sapeva, sarebbe venuta.

“Si ferma a casa sua per qualche giorno. Ha detto di non preoccuparci.”

Non preoccuparsi?  Shin non trovava le parole da dire, da pensare,  Shu aveva addosso una maschera greve, l’irritazione di  Ryo era una cosa palpabile. 

Ryo , forse, avrebbe iniziato a parlare, da lì a poco, ma  Shin si trovò a non avere la forza di stare a sentirlo.

Touma girò sui tacchi, chiuse il portatile e sentirono la porta della sua stanza schiantarsi sui cardini.

Poi restò solo il chiacchiericcio fitto proveniente dalla tv.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi è mio, me lo sono inventato!

Il grande ciliegio, in uno dei giardini laterali, era enorme, e magnifico. Era esattamente come se lo ricordava: alto, flessuoso, elegante. Un'infinità di fiori bianchi che scintillavano sotto la luce della luna sembravano grossi nodi soffici di stoffa traslucida. Come se fosse neve, dopo una grande nevicata, o drappi issati per una cerimonia.

Era da molto tempo che non veniva più in quell'angolo dei giardini, si ricordava sé stesso bambino, fuggito dall'addestramento del nonno, cercare un rifugio dove nascondersi: il pensiero gli strappò un sorriso.

Amaro, distante, ma un sorriso. Il primo da molto, moltissimo tempo.

Forse. O forse no: c’era una parte di lui che sembrava non aver memoria di nulla.

Era arrivato a casa nel cuore della notte seguendo un richiamo che neppure lui sapeva da dove veniva , si era ripetuto mille volte che non poteva comparire all'ingresso a quell'ora, con la luna ancora alta nel cielo scuro, e nessuna traccia del primo raggio di sole; eppure non si era fermato.

L’aveva accolto  Takashi , sorridente come sempre, tranquillo, un viso tirato dalla stanchezza, in piedi all'ingresso. Lo stava a spettando, a detta sua. Così come stava facendo suo nonno: sul tatami del  dojo , sembrava antico e duro come la figura di un demone scolpita nella pietra.

‘Ti aspettavo’, aveva detto anche lui, senza spiegare né dire altro. Ovviamente, uno come lui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di parole, forse a nessuno servivano. Sicuramente  Seiji non le aveva, non poteva neppure immaginare come dire, come raccontare della guerra, dei demoni, di  Anubis ... anche i pensieri, a quel nome, si rifiutavano di proseguire.

Era meglio, molto meglio, tacere.

Il viso di suo nonno era stato in bilico, tagliato da una ruga di disapprovazione, forte, netta, impossibile da non notare, eppure c’era una torsione strana nella linea dura delle sue labbra. Curiosità? Simpatia? Dolcezza? Dolore? Qualunque cosa fosse, era strano vederglielo addosso.

Troppe domande non avevano senso, soprattutto perché  Seiji non voleva rispondere a quelle rivolte a lui.

Domande che non c’erano.

Ora, ancora inquieto, ripulito, con il kimono semplice, ai piedi del ciliegio si chiese se avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meglio. Più calmo, più focalizzato, più a casa: quella sensazione tranquilla di essere al proprio posto era svanita prima ancora che potesse desiderarla.

Forse perché quella non era più la sua casa da tanto tempo?

Forse perché ora aveva obblighi e legami che andavano oltre – molto oltre- quei giardini, il  dojo , i tornei di kendo e il resto?

O forse perché era lui ad essere cambiato, ad essere macchiato: si portava dietro un'oscurità che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere sua. Eppure.

Forse l’aveva vista? O percepita? Forse suo nonno l’aveva intuita nel fondo di quegli occhi che  Seiji aveva tanto faticato a sollevare dal tatami per guardarlo in viso?

Era a capo della famiglia Date per un motivo ben preciso, dopo tutto, e sicuramente sapeva e conosceva un’infinità di cose di cui, per  Seiji , sarebbe stato meglio non avesse idea.

Si sentiva improvvisamente ritornato giovane, e stupido, troppo piccolo e troppo debole per portarsi addosso tutto quello, com'era sempre stato di fronte a lui. Aveva lavorato sodo, si era allenato, era stato addestrato. Aveva urlato e pianto, si era disperato, era scappato, era stato selvaggio e difficile da piegare, ma alla fine aveva preso la foggia che avrebbe dovuto avere. Credeva che quel pezzo della sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata, non sarebbe più stata messa in dubbio, e invece … sembrava che la sua vita, i suoi obiettivi si fossero disgregati fra le dita, come se fossero stati fumo, o neve.

Alzò gli occhi.

O petali di ciliegio?

Fece una smorfia: oh no, no. Se fosse stato tutto più simile a dei petali di ciliegio, lui sarebbe rimasto là, in quel mondo demoniaco. Sarebbe giaciuto freddo, e immobile per sempre. Non avrebbero mai dovuto portarlo fuori da là dopo quello che era successo.

Non sarebbe stato meglio così? L’avrebbero vendicato, e sarebbe stata una morte giusta, dolce. Ora lo starebbero piangendo, forse avrebbero piantato anche un albero in sua memoria, ma alla prossima battaglia sarebbero stati pronti, e avrebbero urlato il suo nome suscitando il proprio spirito guerriero. Non riusciva a immaginarsi un finale migliore.

La prima erba primaverile punteggiava appena il prato, ancora duro dall'inverno.

Seiji si mise in posizione per meditare, una cosa che non sarebbe riuscito a fare. Ma sperava che lì avrebbe almeno potuto fare come all’inizio, quando si annoiava a morte e sognava di correre e volare altrove, di urlare e cantare e arrampicarsi, ma si obbligava invece a un’immobilità odiata solo per compiacere la sua famiglia. Era così che aveva iniziato a meditare, quello avrebbe saputo farlo.

Era il primo passo, no?

Forse, pensò amaro, aveva perduto davvero tutto, forse  Anubis gli aveva strappato veramente ogni cosa. Forse gli aveva corrotto ogni singola, infinita parte di sé.

Chissà se avrebbe potuto ritrovare la strada?

Chissà se, dopo tutto, ne sarebbe valsa la pena?

Sentiva  Korin come una pressione vibrante che gli sfrigolava dentro, partendo da un punto profondo sotto il costato per diffondersi ovunque e invadergli il corpo per intero, attraverso le vene e i nervi. Il suo sussurro era ovattato e non aveva voglia di cercare di capire cosa gli stesse dicendo. Bruciava dalla voglia di afferrare una spada, quello era chiaro, e strattonava ogni volta che passava accanto a una rastrelliera. Ma  Seiji non poteva, non ora, non così poco equilibrato, poco disciplinato.

Il potere che veniva da  Korin era troppo esplosivo e ingombrante, doveva essere ben saldo sulle gambe per poterlo gestire. Soffocarlo, in quei momenti, era assolutamente impossibile.

E, sapeva,  Korin non avrebbe mai smesso di vibrare e chiamare e bramare. Era fondamentale ritrovarlo: l’equilibrio, la calma, la focalizzazione. Era troppo forte per lui. Tutto era troppo per lui.

Abbassò la fronte alla prima luce troppo chiara dell’alba, le mani sulle ginocchia.

Ricominciare da capo era un’idea terrorizzante, assurda. Aveva fallito, era la dimostrazione che quello non fosse il suo posto, che non fosse fatto per quell’impegno. Che non sarebbe mai stato nient'altro che un peso.

Piegò appena le labbra.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciare  Korin libero di trovarsi un nuovo possessore? Abbandonare la guerra?

Lo sentì ridere, dentro, e ringhiare e tirare e strattonare, innervosito da quel giogo troppo pesante a cui  Seiji cercava di piegarlo da sempre, e al quale non riusciva più a tenerlo stretto.

Korin non era nato per quello.  Korin era luce: era nato per brillare, per volare in alto, per essere adorato, per...  Seiji tese le spalle.

No.

Non così, non adesso.

Lui era  Korin .  Korin era suo: come uno stallone troppo selvaggio e potente faceva ancora le bizze al tendersi delle briglie. Ma gli era stato assegnato. Era suo.

‘Il potere che hai è tuo.’ 

Strinse le labbra, prendendo un respiro a fondo, lasciando che la calma lo invadesse. Obbligandosi a quietarsi.

‘Sei stato destinato ad esso, lo saresti stato anche se non fossi stato  Seiji Date, allenato ed addestrato per questa guerra.’

Una voce calma e profonda, lenta e appena sussurrata si intrecciò ai suoi pensieri. Gli sembravano dita nelle dita  ad aiutarlo a tenere le redini con più forza.

‘E’ il tuo spirito che è adatto al tuo potere.’

Un sussurro a sfiorargli l’orecchio, i capelli lungo la nuca.  Korin ebbe una specie di brivido.

‘E’ il tuo spirito che è adatto al tuo potere – tornarono di nuovo le parole, come un’eco da lontano, o da un pozzo profondo – alla tua essenza, non il tuo corpo o la tua storia.”

Un pozzo profondo e scuro, denso, gremito di forme torturate.

Seiji si sentì ghermire, ancora – di nuovo.

Si sentì afferrare e sprofondare, l’oscurità che gli riempiva il cuore, i polmoni, gli impediva di respirare, di vedere, di sentire, di capire. Artigli aguzzi conficcati nella carne che si muovevano al suono di quella voce suadente, gentile, modulata.

Poteva anche vedere il suo sorriso.

Il suo profilo.

Il suo fiato, addosso.

Il suo corpo contro il suo. Dentro.

Non si accorse di aver urlato.

Si trovò in piedi, sotto il ciliegio, sudato, scosso dai brividi.

Il mondo attorno a lui, calmo, bello, scintillava con la delicatezza di una superfice di lacca dipinta. Sarebbe bastato un colpo sbadato per mandarlo in pezzi.

Seiji dovette appoggiare la schiena al tronco dell’albero per restare in piedi.

La rabbia si mischiò alla paura, rendendo l’orrore più forte.

L’aveva seguito! Lo stava braccando! Non c’era scampo, non c’era possibilità oltre il combattimento. Oltre la sconfitta?

“Come fai a essere qui? Lasciami in pace!”

La sua voce suonava sgraziata, scheggiata, troppo alta, stridula quasi, ma dotata di una forza tale da riempire i cieli fino a farli esplodere.

\---

Di nuovo.

Una scudisciata forte, bruciante, violenta, a squassare il legame che li collegava.

Touma sentì i singhiozzi soffocati di  Shin , di sotto, ma non aveva il coraggio, o la forza, di scendere, di vedere tutti loro e fingere una sicurezza che non sapeva da dove avrebbe potuto tirare fuori.

Dopo quello che era sembrato un urlo, un’esplosione di dolore e rabbia, era di nuovo crollato un enorme, scuro, pesante sudario a tenerli separati da  Seiji . Era bravo a non farsi raggiungere, quando voleva: e, a quanto pareva, ora lo voleva con tutto sé stesso.

Un sorriso amaro gli piegò le labbra: veramente  Seiji era bravo in tutto. Bravo a mascherare i sentimenti, sempre, bravo a mostrarsi superiore, bravo con la spada, bravo a ubbidire, bravo a comandare, bravo a fare sempre la cosa giusta, a scegliere l’opzione perfetta in ogni frangente.

Era anche bravo a starlo a sentire, a parlare con lui in quel modo, con quella... partecipazione? - poteva chiamarla così? - come se fosse davvero interessato alle cose che  Touma diceva, quando gli raccontava delle stelle, delle costellazioni, i raggi gamma, i buchi neri, le equazioni, i telescopi, e quanto doveva essere splendido osservare la via lattea dal deserto del Sahara, e come doveva essere emozionante riuscire a carpire anche solo uno degli infiniti segreti scolpiti lassù. O quando chiacchierava di sciocchezze: l’ultimo videogioco,  l’anime appena uscito, il film da andare a vedere, la nuova  action figure che aveva comprato, la serie appena scoperta.

Touma poteva parlare per ore con  Seiji , di mille cose e di niente, e lui? Lui stava lì a sentirlo. Gli chiedeva, curioso, cercava motivi, spiegazioni, a volte. Altre volte restava ad osservarlo, semplicemente, con quello sguardo lucente puntato su di lui, come se volesse assorbirlo, come se potesse svelargli chissà quale mistero. Come se lo trovasse... affascinante, prezioso, incredibile.

Seiji non era uno da parole, no. E quegli sguardi lì  Touma poteva solo interpretarli: sicuramente vi dava un’interpretazione sbagliata dall’emozione e dall’agitazione. Il suo cuore era sempre affannato quando c’era  Seiji attorno, e lui non riusciva ad essere lucido quando doveva pensare a lui, a quello che faceva o come.  Seiji era troppo lucente, era difficile puntargli gli occhi addosso e analizzarlo, capirlo. Come si fa a puntare lo sguardo nudo direttamente sul sole di mezzogiorno?

Era, semplicemente, troppo per lui.

Ma  Touma era sempre stato sicuro che ci sarebbe sempre stato lì, per lui, al suo – al loro fianco. Che mai niente o nessuno avrebbe potuto strapparlo da lì, che non sarebbe mai svanito, che avrebbero sempre potuto contare su di lui. Che avrebbe sempre visto, in un angolo del campo visivo, il riverbero meraviglioso della sua presenza. Che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato solo ad affrontare la sua mancanza.

Si era sbagliato: l’ennesimo errore di calcolo, ovviamente.

Gli scappò dalle labbra una risata acre, di scherno. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, tirandoseli, cercando di riprendere il controllo.

Doveva mantenersi lucido.  Seiji aveva bisogno di lui, di loro, ora e lui doveva pensare a cosa fare e come e perché... dopo tutto non poteva che essere così distante: era nella sua natura, come un gatto che, ferito, cerchi un nascondiglio lontano e riparato; puro istinto che prende il comando nel momento più pericoloso.

Seiji era veramente pochissimo istintivo, tutto in lui era rigore e organizzazione e precisione e addestramento. A quanto pareva, però, era ferito così a fondo che anche quest’ultima sua difesa era saltata. Avrebbe voluto correre da lui, e abbracciarlo, e stringerlo fino a fargli mancare i sensi, avrebbe voluto dirgli che era lì per lui, che l’avrebbe protetto, che l’avrebbe aiutato a guarire, che sarebbe andato tutto bene... fare una cosa simile a  Seiji ? Non l’avrebbe mai accettato. E lui non avrebbe mai sopportato il suo sguardo infastidito e freddo addosso.

Se fosse stato più coraggioso! Se fosse stato più forte! Se fosse stato in grado di reggere l’eventuale disprezzo di  Seiji , forte del fatto di stare facendo la cosa giusta per lui! Ma  Touma era tante cose, ma non sapeva mai fare la cosa giusta. Con  Seiji , poi? Sarebbe dovuto andare  Shin , almeno lui avrebbe capito, avrebbe saputo cosa fare. O  Ryo , sì,  Ryo ... sentì una specie di fitta allo stomaco, un dolore basso e pulsante che cancellò con uno sbuffo.

Due colpi, netti e decisi sulla porta, lo fecero sobbalzare.

Ryo , come se si fosse sentito chiamare in causa, comparve sulla soglia, senza aver atteso l’invito ad entrare.

Teso e tirato e nervoso gli si sedette davanti, crollando a peso morto sul suo letto – il suo, non quello di  Seiji . Era faticoso anche solo a pensarci.

Il suo fuoco era alto e inquieto, denso di fumo nero e nervoso, come se fosse spazzato da un vento forte.

“Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Cosa ti fa credere che sia io il più adatto a cui fare questa domanda?” cazzo,  Touma , ma per una volta – una sola volta nella tua stupida, inutile vita- potresti essere meno scemo? Se lo chiese da solo, non aveva bisogno di sentire nessuno dirglielo, già lo sapeva di essere un idiota. Si morse un labbro, nervoso.

Ma  Ryo , se pur aveva registrato le sue parole, non colse il sarcasmo. O forse sapeva bene quando era saggio buttare via tempo in recriminazioni sciocche o quando invece era necessario focalizzarsi.

Gli regalò solo uno sguardo ardente, profondo, lungo.

“Perché  Shin ha ragione, sei tu che l’hai trovato. E, dopo tutto, tu e lui avete un legame forte; state sempre lì a parlottare e complottare –  Touma sentì il sangue come gelarsi nelle vene. Era così che sembravano, da fuori? Lui e  Seiji intimi? Vicini? Amici? Era il momento, quello, per pensare certe cose? Scosse via i capelli dalla fronte con fastidio cercando di schiarirsi le idee – Io non reggo questa cosa, sta male. Non può stare da solo, no? Dovrebbe essere qui! Là fuori è pericoloso, per loro e per lui. Dobbiamo andare a prenderlo.”

Era d’accordo con  Ryo , per la prima volta nella sua vita senza dover mettere in campo dei distinguo o fare delle precisazioni. Quindi forse aveva ragione.

“Perché lo dici a me?”

“Perché  Shin continua a dire di lasciargli i suoi spazi, e sai che  Shin è quello che ne capisce! Ma tu lo conosci meglio, tu sai cosa fare. E lui.. Beh, l’hai sentito no? Hai sentito come urlava! Com’era arrabbiato e … spaventato.”

In effetti, pensare a  Seiji spaventato era un pensiero destabilizzante, per tutti loro. Anche per  Ryo :  Touma si fermò a fissarlo; dal primo istante in cui li aveva conosciuti,  Touma aveva visto quest’assonanza, questa strana ... cosa che li teneva legati, lui e  Seiji . Così diversi, così opposti, in un’infinità di aspetti, ma questo – esattamente, precisamente quello che aveva davanti agli occhi ora – a legarli, avvicinarli, a tenerli stretti, avvinti e a renderli così simili da fare male.

Come si chiamava? Destino? Affinità?  Touma non lo sapeva, non riusciva neppure a capire di cosa stesse parlando, perché era solo una sensazione leggerissima, impalpabile che, appena percepita, svaniva come la nebbia ai primi raggi di sole. Ma era lì, forte, presente, c’era anche se non aveva forma né sostanza.

Il nodo che gli stringeva la gola si era sciolto in amarezza.

Ma, dopo tutto, negare i dati che aveva davanti agli occhi non serviva che a mentirsi. E la menzogna non poteva essere un’opzione, non in quel frangente.

“Dovresti parlargli tu.”

Ryo sbigottì.

“Io? A  Seiji ? Ma scherzi? Sai come fa! Mi manderà a  quel paese  in due secondi!” E senza neppure aprire la bocca, sì, sapeva come avrebbe fatto, solitamente. Ma questa volta non era come al solito.

“Ma ti ascolterà. Lui ti ascolta sempre, lo sai.”

Vero, lo avrebbe seguito anche nel cuore di un vulcano attivo, come tutti loro. Era il suo ruolo, era la sua posizione, era il suo dovere e la sua missione. 

E questa volta,  Seiji aveva assolutamente bisogno di uno come  Ryo .


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combattimenti, sofferenza. Angst vario e preoccupazione

Il  dojo aveva risuonato di colpi e urla per ore e ore.  Seiji aveva ascoltato ogni respiro seduto sul legno, fuori, sul lato posteriore della palestra, discosto, non visto.

Gli era mancato, tutto quello?

Oh sì, molto. All'epoca aveva odiato ogni cosa: il suo aspetto, il suo nome, i suoi obblighi.

Adesso?

Adesso  quello che aveva provato era molto distante, quella rabbia, quello  s degno, quella voglia di volare via, lontano,  per  lasciarsi dietro tutti quegli obblighi e quei doveri che gli erano sembrati insopportabili. Quasi avrebbe voluto ridere.

Con le mani strette in grembo, osservò la luce scemare, le voci abbassarsi, i locali svuotarsi , il silenzio, lentamente, ridiventare padrone di quei luoghi. Aveva tentato di smarrirsi nella contemplazione più volte, ma i suoni quotidiani lo avevano legato lì. O forse erano stati una scusa alla sua mancanza di concentrazione.

Aveva sentito, ogni tanto, la voce di suo nonno, bassa e sicura, dare consigli, indicare una posizione: era stato tranquillizzante in qualche modo. Forse, se avesse osato parlargli , avrebbe avuto una risposta anche per lui. Forse avrebbe potuto indirizzarlo, spiegarli qualcosa, fargli vedere la questione sotto un punto di vista diverso.

Trattenne un po’ il fiato tra i denti

Anche da un'altra prospettiva, però, c’era ben poco da aggiungere o da comprendere in modo diverso.

Abbassò gli occhi sentendo il suono ritmato dei passi dirigersi verso di lui.

Takashi venne a sedersi al suo fianco: era stato sempre lì, da quando si ricordasse. Uno dei più  vecchi allievi del nonno, uno dei più dotati. Uno di quelli che aveva sempre cercato di stargli accanto. Si ricordava ancora l’ansia per le prime gare sollevata dalle sue parole, il suo tranquillo movimento a  fasciargli le vesciche sulle mani, le risate; sembrava tutto lontanissimo, distante e sfocato come una barca immersa nelle nebbie. 

Sentì Il sorriso di  Takashi raggiungere il suo: forse stava pensando alle stesse cose.

Era un  sempai del  dojo , ora, glielo vedeva scritto addosso, e sembrava sereno. In pace. Trattava suo nonno con deferenza ma con familiarità, era stato bello vederlo così a suo agio in un posto dal quale lui aveva voluto fuggire con così tanta costanza.

Ma su molte cose non erano mai stati d’accordo, forse per questo erano sempre stati tanto legati:  Takashi non aveva mai avuto paura di dirgli qualsiasi cosa pensasse giusto, e non aveva mai avuto timore di contrariarlo.

Ora era strano stare seduti lì e guardarsi con una specie di timore, come se fossero semplici conoscenti incontratisi per caso .

“Avresti dovuto entrare, gli studenti sarebbero stati entusiasti di incontrarti.”

“Me?”

Lo sentì ridere. Un bel suono, così lontano dalla guerra, dalla disperazione, da tutto quello che era diventato la sua vita.

Quanto tempo era passato? A lui sembravano secoli, che gli pesavano sull’anima e gli avevano assorbito ogni energia, ogni pensiero.

“Il grande  Seiji Date: il Drago Bianco! Nessuno osa neppure toccare la tua  bokkan di allenamento, dicono che è pervasa del tuo spirito; è ancora là, al suo posto, dove la lasciavi sempre. Nella rastrelliera di  sinistra , seconda fila, terzo supporto dal basso.”

Si sentiva come se fosse un vecchio a sentir parlare delle sue cose di gioventù, particolari infimi che all’epoca avevano ovviamente un valore che ora non si ricordava più. Cose remote, sbiadite, ininfluenti.

Quanto avrebbe dato,  Seiji , per tornare ad essere ciò che era stato?

Si chiese cosa ci facesse lì. Per che motivo fosse fuggito dai suoi obblighi, dai suoi doveri e dalla responsabilità.

Se lo chiese e poi, amaramente si rispose: era fuggito. Di nuovo, come aveva sempre fatto, come aveva sempre cercato di fare.

Si domandò se davvero meritasse tutto quello, il nome, il potere, l’armatura. Si domandò come mai era stato scelto lui, che era così … un’ombra scura doveva avergli solcato la fronte perché  Takashi riprese a parlare.

“Hanno chiamato i tuoi amici, oggi. Tre volte.”

Sì. Lo sapeva. Li sentiva che si tendevano e chiamavano, cercavano: preoccupati, in ansia. Era colpa sua, li aveva abbandonati. Nulla di quello che stava facendo era degno di lui, del nome che portava, e di  Korin .

Un vigliacco, ecco cos'era diventato. Forse era quello che era sempre stato?

Anubis non aveva fatto altro che strappare i veli di menzogna che il suo orgoglio aveva intessuto per mostrarsi migliore di quello che era in realtà?

“Sono...”

“Sembrano buoni amici. - non lo lasciò finire.  Seiji alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo, finalmente in viso. Ma  Takashi non era voltato verso di lui; fissava il giardino, con un’espressione morbida, sollevata. - Ne sono contento, vedendo la tua espressione quando sei arrivato qui, l’altra notte, ho avuto paura che il destino ti avesse obbligato a qualcosa di non degno di te. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato di averti fatto andar via da solo, se così fosse stato.”

Come se quello che lui, o  Seiji volesse avesse un qualche valore.

Avrebbe voluto ridere di scherno, ma non ne ebbe cuore.

“Lo sono, sì.”

“Uno di loro mi ha lasciato un messaggio per te. Aveva un nome cinese, mi pare, ma fatico a ricordarlo.”

“ Shuu ?”

Fra tutti, proprio lui! Credeva più probabile sarebbe stato  Shin . O  Touma .

“Sì,  Shuu , è vero.  Mi ha detto che doveva consegnarti un messaggio:  Ryo ha bisogno che tu  torni a casa.”

Ryo , ovviamente.

Seiji voltò lo sguardo lontano da lui, senza vedere realmente nulla.

Il suo dovere era uno, semplice, chiaro. Era stato cresciuto per quello: il nonno l'aveva preparato per  Korin da quando era un bambino, aveva cercato di insegnargli ogni cosa potesse servire,  aveva tentato di  plasmarlo, di farlo diventare forte, giusto, perfetto , di renderlo quello che  ora  Seiji avrebbe dato tutto per essere.

Dovette intrecciare le dita per impedire che tremassero.

“È il tuo  sempai ?”

La voce di  Takashi suonò improvvisamente remota,  a malapena udibile sotto il rombo  di pensieri e sensazioni che gli premevano alla base del cranio.

Il suo  sempai ?

Come spiegargli cosa fosse  Ryo ? Il suo generale? Il suo capitano? Il condottiero sotto le cui insegne avrebbe dovuto star servendo?

Non avrebbe mai capito. A volte  aveva la sensazione di  non capire neppure lui.

In fondo cosa c'era da capire? Era un vigliacco. Un disertore. 

Qualcosa di duro e pesante gli si  chiuse alla bocca dello stomaco.

Cercò di sfoggiare tutta la dignità che gli era rimasta , per scoprire che era  stata inghiottita da un buco nero.

Una leggera brezza accarezzò i rami del ciliegio, i fiori  candidi ondeggiarono contro il cielo, i suoi capelli si mossero appena.

Non aveva la forza di voltarsi e mentire a  Takeshi guardandolo negli occhi.

Gli sembrava di non avere la forza neppure di respirare.

“ Sì.” rispose , o forse era solo un sospiro più profondo scappato dalle labbra? 

Takashi però non domandò altro e lui restò lì immobile nel vento, ad  aspettare la  notte che stava arrivando. 

___

Erano lì, impalati, fermi davanti a quell'angolo di strada da quello che a  Shuu pareva un’eternità ;  lui non era mai stato  il  più paziente dei cinque e, temeva, non avrebbe iniziato in quel frangente. Eppure c'era qualcosa di potente, anche se sottile, che lo teneva inchiodato.

A guardare era solo una dimora.

Un muro alto, un ingresso tradizionale, severo ed elegante. Dei rampicanti spuntavano da un angolo di quello che doveva essere un giardino interno, più giù lungo la strada. Un paio di ragazzi – giovani studenti a vedere le divise- si affrettavano lungo il marciapiede, e non parevano turbati né infastiditi da nulla nell'infilarsi in quell'ingresso.

Studenti del  dojo , probabilmente. 

Era solo una casa.

Shuu pensò a casa sua: al vociare dei suoi fratelli, al sorriso di sua madre,  alla presenza luminosa ed ingombrante di suo padre. A quella spensierata accoglienza semplice che  tracimava fuori dalla soglia per riversarsi  sull'acciottolato di fronte. Pensò a  Shin e  Ryo . Perfino a  Touma : cercò di immaginarsi casa loro e niente gli  faceva credere  che loro, da qualche parte, avessero un posto simile ad attenderli.

Non era per le dimensioni.  Era una sensazione che in qualche modo li respingeva.

Non sembrava  Korin , anzi ne era sicuro: conosceva  Seiji e no, non era lui a tenerli lontani. Era qualcosa che spirava da quelle pietre, dai quei muri,  dalla pittura e dalle tegole.

Qualcosa a cui  Shuu non sapeva dare un nome; ma, dopo tutto, non era lui quello intelligente.

Però  Touma era muto – per una volta- al suo fianco, e  Shin si guardava intorno quasi vacuo. Anche  Ryo sembrava aver perso la sua solita energia.

Qualcosa, in qualche modo, li soggiogava.

Come e perché, in fondo, non gli importava.

Toccava a lui, sembrava.

Così come a lui erano toccate le telefonate: una scelta  ovvia , dopo tutto.  Shin era troppo nervoso e preoccupato,  Touma avrebbe fatto sfoggio di un inopportuno sarcasmo come il suo solito  e  Ryo ? Beh  Ryo era un sacco di cose, ma di sicuro  non era in grado, in quel frangente, di mostrarsi socialmente equilibrato, come aveva detto  Shin .

Shuu aveva sperato che  Seiji avesse accettato di parlare con lui , ma non era rimasto troppo stupito della scusa educata che  quel tipo al telefono  gli avevano propinato : era ovvio non li volesse fra i piedi. Non sopportava neppure sentirli vicini tramite i loro poteri, tutto il resto doveva  essergli intollerabile.

Sorrise.

Lui e  Seiji sembravano lontani, opposti e inconciliabili più che il giorno e  la notte .  E , in qualche modo lo aveva creduto anche lui , all’inizio : bastava guardarlo, quel biondo damerino spocchioso, tutto ordine e imposizioni, tutto costrizioni e  decoro. Certo, erano legati. Certo, i loro poteri, le armature, il destino e tutte quelle cose lì.

Ma c’era una cosa che, tempo prima, li aveva messi in contatto, una cosa che  Shuu era certo non avrebbe mai dimenticato: dopo una delle prime  battaglie , con Shin terribilmente scosso e  Ryo nervoso come una  biscia,  Touma li aveva trascinati a una mostra di cimeli spaziali. Per  distendere i  nervi- aveva detto.

Ed in effetti aveva parlato per ore di satelliti e LEM  e propulsori e distanze e brillamenti solari , emozionato e felice, e aveva contagiato tutti. Avevano osservato immagini spettacolari, visto  reperti originali, ascoltatori sacco di aneddoti.

In un angolo della mostra, però, tra tutte quelle vette sfavillanti dell’ingegno umano,  Shuu aveva trovato quello  che era chiamato – a leggere la sbiadita targhetta sulla porta-  la sala di geologia. 

‘Sala’ era un termine decisamente pomposo, era una stanza senza finestre, tre teche piccole, un paio di minerali di cui non ricordava il nome. In un angolo un  geode: grande, il diametro di un pallone da calcio. 

La roccia esterna era scura, nera. Si vedevano le asperità porose anche attraverso il vetro della teca, e  Shuu poteva quasi sentire la sua consistenza tra le mani, il peso, la ruvidezza e insieme quanto la spaccatura che l'aveva infranta viaggiasse profonda senza scalfire davvero la sua forza. Al suo interno, come tenuto al riparo da un guscio infrangibile, quei meravigliosi, perfetti cristalli di ametista brillavano freddi sotto la luce al neon. 

La polvere della noncuranza che avevano addosso  non ne  velava la perfezione e il contrasto tra l’interno così regolare e colorato, e l’esterno tanto ruvido, scuro e amorfo gli  era parso di una bellezza senza eguali. Aveva seguito, nei riverberi del proprio potere, le ere trascorse , la coscienza del lavorio della  pressione,  del calore, le forze telluriche profonde che erano intervenute a creare quel capolavoro . Si era perso nella contemplazione, per la prima volta in vera, profonda sintonia con la propria armatura.

Quando era tornato in sé aveva trovato  Seiji , silenzioso, al suo fianco.

Sul momento si era aspettato una battuta, qualcosa di  pungente,  forse anche di  sgradevole,  con quella sua solita aria di superiorità sprezzante – così come si era presentato, in fondo. Invece  Seiji non aveva staccato gli occhi dal geode, ma aveva arricciato appena le labbra in un sorriso delicato.

“Sembra che la luce abbia fecondato la roccia.”

Ryo , a meno di un passo da loro aveva sentito, ed era arrossito furiosamente, ma  Shuu aveva  semplicemente  annuito senza dire altro :  era giusto, in qualche modo.

Lui aveva percepito qualcosa che gli aveva parlato, forse per  Seiji era stato lo stesso. I cristalli  – tanto regolari e precisi e freddi, dagli spigoli aguzzi e dalla superficie liscia e senza appigli,  gli ricordavano  Seiji . 

Ora più di allora.

Così la terra e la luce avevano trovato un punto di contatto. 

Così era nato il rispetto. 

Poi, col tempo, avevano imparato ad essere amici, ognuno a proprio modo, ma  Shuu non riusciva a non tornare a fare quel paragone quando parlava di  Seiji : era l’unico modo in cui gli sembrava di poterlo capire davvero, in cui avrebbe potuto comprendere a fondo qualcuno così alieno da lui.

Era bello. 

Con  Shin era stata semplice la complicità , con  Touma divertente ,  con  Ryo turbolenta ma  agevole, eppure  Seiji era stato il primo con il quale aveva sentito vibrare all’unisono il potere che li legava.

Quindi  sì , qualunque cosa fosse quella sensazione che sentivano, toccava a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Drago Bianco: anche questa è una mia invenzione, sorry, ma sta così bene su Seiji...


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Il cielo si era fatto livido. Lampi di ossidiana riverberavano sulle superfici lucide del mondo, scuotendolo dalle fondamenta.

Li aveva sentiti arrivare, implacabili e maledetti, proprio nel momento in cui si sentiva più fragile e indifeso.

Proprio quando si sentiva meno propenso a tenere in mano la sua spada, meno pronto.

Ma era il suo dovere.

Forse, se fosse stato solo, non avrebbe richiamato l’armatura. Non si sarebbe buttato in avanti per difendere, per proteggere: com'era stato addestrato a fare.

La spada, fra le mani, sembrava vibrare e perdere improvvisamente consistenza.

La sua luce era quella di una fiammella esposta alla corrente: brillava tenue, nervosa e si velava a tratti.  Korin ringhiava e strattonava, ma lo sentiva lontano, come soffocato, troppo sotto la linea della coscienza perché potesse davvero fare qualcosa ma abbastanza per rendere palese la sua presenza.

Non avrebbe potuto sopportare nessun assalto.

I soldati che aveva di fronte sarebbero stati niente, solitamente: un fastidio, opponenti senza cervello, senza difficoltà, anime torturate incatenate a quelle armi, senza una qualche abilità o una forza particolare. Ora? 

Seiji faticò a mantenere la posizione che aveva raggiunto,  per fronteggiare i nemici.

Ma c’era  Takashi ,  giù . Il  dojo , la sua famiglia. Suo nonno. Li sapeva senza conoscenza, ma erano terribilmente in pericolo.

C’era solo lui, a proteggerli.

L o stavano braccando? Avevano percepito la sua debolezza e avevano atteso che fosse da solo?

Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere lì.

Oppure avrebbe dovuto quello che era, quello che suo nonno aveva voluto che diventasse. Avrebbe dovuto essere forte, e calmo, e tranquillo e padrone della situazione.

Avrebbe dovuto essere quello che non era: la ferita che aveva dentro era troppo profonda, e gli impediva di tornare in contatto con sé stesso, e la sua abilità.

Era solo combattere.

Era stato addestrato a farlo fin da bambino: perché essere lì, in quel momento, con il potere che gli sfrigolava attorno, gli causava tanto timore?

Strinse le dita attorno all'elsa.

Non avrebbe ceduto.

Se avesse dovuto cadere, non l’avrebbe fatto senza combattere.

Il primo soldato che si era scosso dallo stupore di trovarsi uno di loro  davanti fece partire l’attacco

Seiji l’aveva visto.

Una parte di lui si era mossa, aveva alzato la spada, si era messo in parata: era qualcosa a cui era stato preparato da anni. Da secoli. 

Da sempre.

‘Sei  Korin , in fondo.’

La voce, la sua voce gli tornò dentro, vibrando suadente e gentile.

Delicata.

Gli colò addosso, sui pensieri e sui nervi come una coltre umida e scura, come pece tiepida che lo facesse soffocare, impedendogli di vedere e respirare.

Anubis .

Anubis era lì.

Era alle sue spalle. O dentro la sua testa?

Come se fosse cambiato qualcosa: se fosse stato alle sue spalle pronto ad attaccarlo, almeno avrebbe potuto rispondere. Avrebbe potuto sognare – immaginare – di ucciderlo.

Ma il ricordo delle sue mani addosso era troppo: troppo forte, troppo decisa. Sentiva il suo fiato, caldo, sul collo. E l’oscurità ribollente invase il suo campo visivo, densa.

Impossibile da respingere.

Se non ci fossero state le due lame di  Ryo , incrociate davanti a lui,  Seiji sarebbe morto.

Fu il clangore – alto, forte – a destarlo: e quel pensiero era l’unico sensato e ragionevole da avere.

Ryo , la sua schiena salda, il rosso bruciante dell’armatura.

E gli altri:  Shin ,  Shuu e  Touma .

Touma .

Avrebbe voluto sorridere, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato.

Ryo scaraventò via il soldato,  Shuu abbatté l’altro.

Touma gli si avvicinò al fianco, senza dir niente.

I suoi occhi erano nascosti dall'ombra dell’elmo, ma  Seiji li sentiva addosso.

Era difficile da spiegare, come troppe cose in quel periodo.

“ Seiji , ti hanno ferito?”  Shin .

Seiji faticò a spostare l’attenzione su di lui.

Non era intelligente domandare cosa ci facessero lì: erano lì per lui. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, ma quella terribile, oscura sensazione appiccicosa non era ancora svanita.

Se la sentiva ancora addosso al punto che non si sarebbe stupito di vedere segni neri di oscurità sgocciolante a macchiargli la pelle e l’armatura.

“No, sto bene.”

La sua luce, debole, pallida, smentiva le sue parole, ma loro non avevano bisogno di vedere per sapere. Lo sentivano, probabilmente, netto e chiaro, tanto quanto lo percepiva lui: erano legati, sempre, ma in battaglia, con le armature addosso, il legame era sempre più stretto.

In lontananza un’esplosione li scosse.

“Dobbiamo muoverci. -  Ryo mosse un passo avanti, poi si voltò verso di lui. Dubbioso.  Seiji lo vide riflettere, obbligarsi a farlo –  Seiji stai  qui, in difesa .”

Non doveva  abbassare gli occhi, voltandosi,  per vedere il corpo senza coscienza di  Takashi . Lui, e suo nonno, da qualche parte nelle stanze interne.

Suo nonno: l’unica persona la mondo di cui, fino a quel momento,  Seiji avesse mai avuto paura.

P r ese un respiro. Quello di  Ryo er a un insulto?

Se fosse stato lucido, e il solito sé stesso sì, l’avrebbe preso come l’insulto che era. Ma ora?

Era un ordine a cui voleva ubbidire, e non ne sapeva il motivo.

Era un vigliacco?

Era debole.

Suo nonno l’aveva sempre saputo in fondo:  Seiji ricordava quelle occhiate, quei silenzi, che pesavano più delle punizioni e delle parole, quella sensazione orribile l'essere come polvere davanti a quella presenza forte, salda che pareva riuscire a riempire tutto l’universo solo con la propria ombra.

Aveva mai smesso di essere un bambino troppo piccolo, troppo fragile e troppo malato?

Ora quella cosa che si portava dentro era solo un marchio palese di quello che era sempre stato e che né lui né suo nonno avevano mai voluto accettare?  Anubis aveva solo svelato tutta intera la sua debolezza? La sua arroganza non era altro che una scusa per nascondere la sua inettitudine?

L’armatura era stranamente, assurdamente pesante.

Cosa avrebbe potuto fare quando faticava anche a tenersi solamente dritto? Che razza di immagine...

“No. -  Seiji ghiacciò anche i pensieri, si voltò appena verso  Touma , al suo fianco. L’arciere non lo stava guardando, fissava  Ryo .  Seiji vedeva bene la piega del collo sotto le ombre dell’elmo, la spalla indietro, l’arco dorato tra le mani. La sua voce era calma e forte. – Non ce n’è bisogno. Lo copro io.”

Era... niente. Erano solo parole, e le parole sono solo fiato, suono, vibrazione. Inconsistenti come il fumo, impalpabili come la nebbia.

Ma le parole – e  Touma più di tutti lo sapeva- avevano un peso, un valore, una capacità di penetrare anche la corazza più dura, e uccidere, se fosse stato necessario.

Quelle non uccidevano.

A  Seiji parve di riuscire, anzi, a tornare a respirare.

Lo sguardo fiammeggiante di  Ryo si posò su di lui, poi lo vide sorridere, e annuire.

Proteggere: ecco una cosa che sapeva – che doveva fare.

Qualcosa, dentro di lui, si era rotto? Non poteva essere una giustificazione.

Avrebbe potuto provare – doveva farlo.

L’avrebbe fatto.

E se i colpi non arrivavano a segno con la forza  s olita, se mancavano di precisione e di attenzione, non sarebbe stato comunque così indegno da fuggire davanti al nemico.

\---

Seiji era stato stranamente rigido, esageratamente cauto. Le posizioni non avevano la sua solita eleganza, né l’ampiezza corretta, e i movimenti risultavano quasi trattenuti.

La sua espressione, poi, era molto distante da quella gelida e terribile che tutti loro avevano imparato a conoscere, ma aveva combattuto  l loro fianco .

Freddo, asciutto, controllato, un controllo opprimente e ossessivo, reso ancor più nervoso dalla guardia molto alta di  Touma , al suo  fianco .

Era strano vederli uno accanto all'altro in quel modo quasi stridente: tra di loro c’era sempre stata una sintonia profonda e palpabile, che non aveva mai avuto bisogno di molte parole né di particolari intese. Ma ora sembrava tutto avvolto in fumi densi e neri, che odoravano di bitume bruciato, che irritava gli  occhi e stringeva la gola.

Touma , comunque, non se n’era lamentato – non si lamentava mai nelle cose in cui c’entrava  Seiji , d'altronde.

E  Seiji aveva portato attacchi e difeso, si era mosso e, in alcuni sprazzi, era sembrato tornare la pallida ombra di ciò che era solitamente sul campo di battaglia: l’educazione e l’addestramento, in lui, erano forti. Forse più forti di sé stesso? 

Comunque, all'oliata macchina che erano diventati durante le battaglie, ora, l’essere la pallida ombra di sé stesso non era servito.

La squadra, in quel modo, era stata squilibrata, e contratta per tutto il combattimento,  n essuno dei demoni si era aspettata lì la loro presenza, sembrava una missione secondaria, oltretutto: niente demoni, solo guardie di vario livello, per recuperare o sondare il terreno.

Erano stati estremamente fortunati.

Non voleva immaginare cosa sarebbe stato se  Seiji avesse dovuto fronteggiare  Anubis .

Shin, per la prima volta in vita sua, pensò che  avrebbe voluto avere l’occhio di  Ryo per le posizioni o il gusto di  Shuu per i combattimenti: sarebbe stato più semplice, così, cercare di capire  Seiji . Sembrava che il combattere, essendogli una cosa tanto connaturata, potesse essere un buono specchio per scrutare dentro di lui senza essere troppo invadente.

Shin sapeva combattere, sì, era un guerriero, forte e preparato, coraggioso quanto tutti loro, ma non ne aveva propensione: per la prima volta si  maledì per questo. Forse, se avesse potuto vedere quello che vedeva  Ryo , avrebbe potuto comprendere, e toccare  Seiji . Avrebbe potuto sapere meglio che passi fare, in che modo porsi.

Prese un respiro profondo sfilandosi l’elmo, e passandosi una mano fra i capelli sudati che gli si erano appiccicati al collo.

Era stata molto più dura di quanto lo sarebbe stato in qualsiasi altro momento, ma, alla fine erano sani e salvi. Il cielo si stava schiarendo, l’ombra oscura si stava sciogliendo sopra e attorno a loro. Presto l’incantesimo si sarebbe dissipato del tutto e le persone avrebbero iniziato a svegliarsi.

Non potevano stare lì ancora molto.

Ryo si sciolse le spalle dalla tensione, Shin lo vide guardarsi intorno un paio di volte, poi avvicinarsi a Seiji.

Avrebbe detto qualcosa di inopportuno?

E da quando erano tutti così tesi che dovevano aver paura di quello che uno di loro avesse detto?

A Shin scappò una smorfia contratta.

Dovevano trovare un nuovo equilibrio, e dovevano trovarlo in fretta.

Osservò  Ryo avanzare e sorridere, in quel modo lucente che sapeva fare lui. E si fermò come sempre un passo più indietro di come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro: nessuno, neppure in buona fede, forzava mai il riserbo di  Seiji . Di sicuro era stata la prima cosa che, in gruppo,  Ryo aveva imparato a fare.

“Me la devi insegnare, quella posizione!  È magnifica!”

Vide  Seiji quasi rimpicciolirsi, come ritrarsi, istintivamente, ma annuì leggermente.

Tutto, nel suo atteggiamento, era in contraddizione, ed era una cosa impossibile associare tutto quello a  Seiji , sempre così integro e coerente.

Il sorriso di  Ryo non vacillò neppure di un secondo.

“Ora però dobbiamo ritirarci, e  dobbiamo farlo in fretta.”

Seiji mosse una mano, e Shin sentì il proprio terrore – istintivo animalesco, assolutamente non atteso né compreso – agitarsi davanti a quello sguardo: perché sì, sapeva cosa stava per dire, prima ancora che lo dicesse.

“Venite, sarete miei ospiti.”

Erano stanchi,  Touma sanguinava da un lungo graffio lungo una guancia. Era un pensiero gentile, eppure Shin avrebbe dato un braccio per non mettere piede nella dimora Date.

La smorfia di  Ryo parve echeggiare suo pensiero.

“Non  possiamo .

“Non potete? E perché?”


	6. 6

Alla fine, contrariamente a quello che era sembrato a tutti loro, potevano.

La dimora Date, con il  dojo , i giardini, quella calma olimpica, sembrava davvero tutto quello che, in terra qualcuno avrebbe potuto desiderare. E, insieme, si capiva molto di Seiji stando lì.

Le stanze tradizionali, il profumo del legno, la magnolia in giardino, il suono ritmico del bambù che si mischiava col ruscellare dell’acqua. E poi il ciliegio, quel ciliegio magnifico che Shin aveva appena intravisto in uno dei giardini laterali.

Tutto era rigore, pulizia, tradizione: qualcosa che non solo esisteva in sé stessa, ma veniva diffusa, insegnata, condivisa.

Quando l’incantesimo si era dissipato, e i ragazzi nel  dojo svegliati, la frenesia era arrivata e come evaporata in uno stesso istante: gli studenti erano tornati a casa, i visi tirati, pallidi ma senza agitazione ; a vevano obbedito alle indicazioni del sempai e si erano allontanati, in ordine, senza schiamazzi o timore.

Nessuno della casa aveva fatto altro che sorridere e accoglierli  quando Seiji aveva detto che erano loro ospiti.

Avevano messo loro a disposizione delle stanze dove lavarsi, medicarsi, avevano pulito la ferita di Touma; un giovane adulto, che  Seiji chiamava  sempai Takeshi , era andato da Shin a rassicurarsi che non ci fossero ferite nascoste o nulla di preoccupante: era stato da tutti, sembrava.

Eppure ogni passo era un fastidio.

Mancava il fiato, l’aria era opprimente, sembrava che tutto, di quel posto meraviglioso, volesse scacciarli.  A Shin sembrava che il loro stesso legame fosse leggermente ovattato.

Le mura che circondavano il giardino sembravano avere il potere di tener fuori ogni rumore della città, e insieme, anche se sapeva che non erano molto alte, svettavano minacciose incombendo sopra di loro.

Ora, lì, in una delle sale più interne, inginocchiati sul tatami, schierati, ripuliti e rifocillati, sembrava che anche respirare fosse un tormento.

Il nonno di  Seiji era davanti a loro, li osservava in silenzio da lunghi istanti, da quando erano entrati a ringraziare il padrone di casa.

Per quanto quell'uomo fosse la cosa più lontana da  Seiji che avesse mai visto – le spalle larghe, le braccia possenti, un senso di inamovibilità, come un enorme tronco di un albero secolare piegato dal tempo e dalle avversità, le rughe come segni sulla corteccia scura, il fisico ampio, ben piantato, saldo e solido - si vedeva in essi chiaramente il legame del sangue.

Doveva essere il modo di guardare? Duro e asciutto, severo. La scarsa necessità di suoni e di parole, l’immobile  perfezione della sua posa.

Era da lui che  Seiji era stato plasmato: Shin era certo che, se avesse avuto  tempo , avrebbe potuto vedere le impronte delle sue mani sull’anima del suo amico.

Tutti loro erano estremamente silenziosi , immobili, come in attesa. Di cosa? Shin non ne aveva idea.

Dovette chiudere gli occhi premendosi appena una tempia per cercare di combattere la pressione dolorosa alla testa.

Percepì gli occhi di quell'uomo come bruciargli addosso, in un attimo, e poi lo sentì parlare.

“La nostra casa custodisce  Korin da molte, molte generazioni.” 

La sua voce era bassa, profonda, pacata e insieme sprigionava forza.  Ryo al suo fianco si mosse nervoso; per lui doveva essere molto difficile l’immobilità in un frangente simile, eppure non disse neppure un fiato. Allo stesso tempo sentì  Touma sussultare e  Shuu quasi tendersi.

Shin  aprì gli occhi puntandoli su quell’uomo.

Troppo concentrato su  sé stesso e sui suoi compagni, cercando di dipanare le proprie sensazioni, combattere quell'incredibile fastidio che si era abbattuto su di loro, e mantenere almeno una parvenza di legame, aveva udito le parole ma non ci aveva fatto caso.

Korin. 

Sapeva di Korin?

Avrebbe voluto avere la forza di voltare il viso verso  Seiji ma scoprì di non poterlo fare: quell'uomo che aveva davanti, anziano, saldo, colpito infinite volte dalla vita, sembrava un gorgo dal quale non poter sfuggire. 

La porta per il  kraken .

“I nostri avi hanno protetto l’armatura e il suo potere ogni qualvolta si fosse sopita, attendendo un nuovo portatore. Le leggende della famiglia dicono che  Korin stesso aiutò a costruire le mura attorno alla nostra dimora. Ma nessuno aveva mai immaginato che, un giorno,  Korin scegliesse un Date.”

Per la prima volta da settimane Shin riuscì a percepire  Seiji tra di loro, una presenza salda e luminosa anche se ancora un po’ evanescente. 

Avrebbe voluto sorridere.

Avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa oltre che stare lì  immobile a cercare di capire.

"E’ per questo, dunque?” la voce di  Touma era un vero contrappunto, leggero e delicato contro la presenza granitica di quell’uomo. Shin ebbe l’impressione di riuscire a tornare a respirare, finalmente.

Ovviamente, se c’era un mistero da risolvere o qualcosa da comprendere,  Touma era il primo di loro a mettere a fuoco la questione. Non si smentiva mai.

Seiji si voltò appena verso di lui.

“Cosa?”

Quindi  Seiji non lo sapeva? A guardarlo no, non ne aveva idea.

Korin si proteggeva, dunque. Durante i secoli sulla terra aveva trovato un posto, un riparo: era strano. Shin non pensava che le armature potessero... probabilmente non era stata l’armatura. Era stato uno dei primi possessori che, preoccupato per quando fosse morto, aveva organizzato tutto quello.

Come fosse possibile che anche loro – tutti loro- fossero così vittime di quella specie di incantesimo era difficile da dire, ma era così che succedeva.

Shin tese le labbra.

Almeno era chiaro, ora, cosa stesse succedendo.

Non era malati, né feriti, non era un qualche attacco da parte dei demoni di Arago. Prese un sospiro, e distese il suo potere: leggero, delicato, sinuoso. Lasciò che fluisse lungo i legami che li tenevano insieme e finalmente raggiunse Seiji. Fu delicato, niente pressione, niente invadenza. Lasciò che sentisse accanto a sé la sua presenza – la presenza di tutti- che capisse che erano lì, per lui e con lui, che non stava succedendo nulla, che non c’erano pericoli né problemi. Che doveva solo preoccuparsi di sé stesso e che loro l’avrebbero protetto, come quel posto proteggeva  Korin .

Sentì sciogliersi leggermente la tensione dalle spalle di Seiji, chiaramente, come se stesse succedendo a sé stesso. Così come percepì Ryo smettere di digrignare i denti e  Shuu di sciogliere i pugni: era il legame che li univa, in battaglia e fuori.

Chissà se l’amicizia sarebbe venuta lo stesso, così unica e profonda, anche senza armature? O se essa si era impiantata sul legame mistico dando frutti inaspettati? Era così che succedeva sempre?

Ma, alla fine, che importava?

Lì, così, erano dove e come erano loro: e andava bene, era tutto perfetto. Erano loro, contro il Male, contro Arago, contro la corruzione e la distruzione. Shin si era domandato molte volte se davvero fossero abbastanza forti per reggere tutto quello, ora si chiedeva come mai aveva potuto temere che lui e i suoi amici potessero non essere abbastanza per tutto quello.

Insieme, dunque, potevano affrontare ogni cosa. Anche il nonno di Seiji.

\---

“Forse sono qui perché Korin aveva bisogno di questo, non lo so.”

Seiji voltò appena il capo, ad osservare il ciliegio: i petali bianchi erano un tappeto ai suoi piedi, e a manciate, lentamente, si abbandonavano alla brezza per andare ad aggiungersi agli altri. Era un movimento lento, ipnotico, di una bellezza struggente e composta. Qualcosa che celebrava l’effimero, la bellezza, la morte, la quiete e la pace.

Non aveva mai saputo delle leggende su  Korin , a quanto pareva era un segreto tramandato dal capofamiglia in punto di morte al suo erede. Quindi era per questo che suo nonno sembrava aver sempre essere a conoscenza di tutto? Era per questo che non chiedeva, non domandava, non si opponeva alla sua lontananza?

Chissà se c’era dell’amarezza in lui? Del rimpianto. Avrebbe voluto essere stato al posto del nipote? Avrebbe voluto addestrarlo  meglio ? Se ne vergognava?

Strinse appena le labbra, distogliendo gli occhi.

Gli altri erano lì, accanto, a formare un cerchio con lui: di solito  preparavano così le battaglie. Era una posizione piacevole, usuale. 

Li guardò: ora sapeva che soffrivano, ma non erano voluti andare, non subito.

“Quindi davvero non c’era un qualche motivo concreto perché tu abbia deciso di venire qui?”  Ryo sembrava stupito, dubbioso.

Sembrava aver pensato l’esistenza di un suo qualche piano, un obiettivo che non avesse confidato a nessuno, e ora che aveva capito che Seiji si era mosso semplicemente dietro a un istinto profondo, ne era sconcertato.

Deluso?

“No, veramente non ci ho riflettuto, allora.”

Suonava così strano, così assurdo anche alle suo proprie orecchie! Eppure era questo che era successo, esattamente. Negarlo non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Era per quello, forse, che  Korin ora era tornato docile e quieto, tanto quanto prima era stato seccato e nervoso. Voleva avvisarlo? Fargli sapere che era lì per guarire, e che non doveva aver timore?

Come se poi Korin potesse sapere cosa quel posto si portasse dietro, nei suoi ricordi.

Sorrise amaro: in fondo  Korin non ne aveva colpa.

Ed aveva scelto bene, era normale cercare protezione  quando si era stati feriti tanto a fondo.

“ Anubis ha … - cercare la parola, quella parola, in quel momento sembrò di una difficoltà immane.  Seiji chiuse gli occhi aggrottando la fronte, cercando, scavando dentro di sé un termine che potesse far capire loro cosa fosse successo –  Korin è stato molto toccato dal potere del demone, e io ero troppo concentrato su me stesso per  accorgermene , credo.”

Ricordava le parole di  Anubis , ricordava quando parlava di potere quello che suscitava, il ruggito selvaggio di  Korin , dentro, la fame, la bramosia. E se  Anubis non aveva potuto mettere un dito su Korin, sicuramente la sua oscurità l’aveva scalfito, in qualche modo. Ricordava bene quanto i loro poteri, quello oscuro e quello di luce vibrassero insieme, assonanti e arroganti, quanto fosse alta la bianca luminosità di Korin, tanto brillante che quasi scottava.

Era stato  Anubis , non aveva mai sentito  Korin così, prima, e di sicuro non sarebbe mai riuscito a renderlo così, da solo. 

Non che ci tenesse.

Sorrise, amaro.

Pensare a  Korin , a quello che era successo al suo potere era infinitamente più semplice da affrontare che il ricordo di ciò che era capitato a sé stesso: se da una parte bisognava comunque iniziare per ricostruire allora, forse, era  meglio ricominciare da lì.

Gli sguardi dei suoi compagni, dei suoi amici erano su di lui e  Seiji si sentì quietato, per la prima volta in vita sua, dall’ idea di non essere solo.

“Ma mi dispiace, non sapevo che...”

La mano di Shin gli si chiuse sul polso.

“Non devi preoccuparti per noi, davvero. Non è nulla di insopportabile. Inoltre sembra che più tempo passiamo senza le nostre armature, meno è pesante il senso di oppressione. - gli sorrise – Avevo creduto fosse un qualche veleno demoniaco, mi solleva che non sia nulla del genere.”

Seiji gli credette.

Chi di loro mai avrebbe messo in dubbio le parole di Shin?

“Sei sicuro –  Ryo incalzò di nuovo, rabbuiandosi – di voler restare? E senza nessuno di noi che stia qui con te?”

Ryo era estremamente, assolutamente contrario a tutto quello. Non gli piaceva dividersi, non gli  piaceva l’idea che stessero lontani e soprattutto che uno di loro fosse da solo.

Ma  Korin doveva guarire, e nessuno poteva guarire il taumaturgo se non il tempo e la quiete.

“A quanto pare questo è il posto più sicuro al mondo per  Korin . Se capitasse qualcosa mi avviserete, e sarete qui ad aiutarmi, come avete fatto oggi.”

Cercò di non pensare al fatto che erano arrivati davvero troppo presto, cercò di non far trapelare la consapevolezza che, probabilmente erano già lì, ed erano lì per lui. Perché erano preoccupati.

Ryo arricciò il naso facendo una smorfia. Scoccò un’occhiata a  Shuu che sbuffò qualcosa tipo ‘beh, se lo dici tu’ e parve convincersi, anche se non perse lo spirito combattivo. Restò a braccia conserte, le gambe aperte con i piedi fermamente piantato al suolo, come in attesa di una battaglia.

E poi, implacabile come il dio che era, arrivò.

“Ma tu non sei  Korin .”

Un conto era convincere  Ryo e Shuu, davanti ai quali bastava mostrarsi lucidi e consapevoli di sé e di quello che si stava dicendo, o chiedere a Shin di rispettare la propria decisione e la propria autonomia. Touma, invece, era tutta una questione.

Completamente un altro livello.

Touma era  Touma : intelligente, brillante, focalizzato. Aveva sempre a fuoco il nocciolo del problema, che colpiva sempre con una precisione disarmante. Non potevi scappare o nasconderti davanti al suo sguardo, e se ti aveva preso come bersaglio neppure morire ti avrebbe salvato,  Seiji ne era certo, così come era certo che l’indomani  mattina il sole sarebbe sorto.

Seiji lo guardò, per un lungo istante: gli occhi così scuri e insieme brillanti, vividi, i muscoli tanto sottili, ma vibranti, forti, le mani lunghe, flessuose e allenate, tutto da lui spirava compostezza e forza e intelligenza e grazia.

La sua unica arma era la verità, sperò bastasse.

“È vero, ma non possiamo guarire assieme: ci ho provato e hai visto com’è andata. - mosse una mano nell’aria. Non aveva mai dovuto dire tutto perché  Touma capisse.  Touma vedeva e sapeva, sempre, come se potesse guardargli l’anima. La notte, l’auto, i tornanti, il mare: sapeva che aveva ricordato, che  era consapevole di cosa fosse successo. Lo aveva saputo dal primo istante in cui aveva sentito il suo fiato dall’altra parte della comunicazione, anche se entrambi avevano finto un’indifferenza e una leggerezza che non esisteva. Si chiese per l’ennesima volta  come  Touma potesse essere tanto intelligente e sensibile, insieme, senza impazzire. - Se  Korin fosse saldo ,  forse sarà più semplice anche per me.”

Vide pietà, pena rabbia, furore, odio, dispiacere, solerzia in quegli occhi. Era quello che aveva visto di più, del regno di  Anubi s , e di quello che era lui stesso, là dentro:  Seiji sapeva che ce l’aveva inciso dentro a fuoco. Ogni tanto lo sentiva, nel sonno, agitarsi e chiamare il suo nome, e il cuore gli faceva così male, in quei momenti, che avrebbe voluto avere il potere di calmarlo.

Seiji non era bravo con le parole, e a  Touma spesso non servivano: si chiese se, in quel frangente, contrariamente a ogni loro abitudine, confrontarsi avrebbe portato a qualcosa. Si chiese per l’ennesima volta dove avesse sbagliato, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare meglio, perché era stato così debole e ora quale fosse la scelta migliore da prendere, se  quella di restare lì, oppure se fosse un altro sbaglio –l'ennesimo- da affastellare sulla pila infinita di quelli compiuti.

Touma torse le labbra, dubbioso,  ma si limitò a un annuire secco, breve.

A  Seiji sembrò una specie di benedizione.


	7. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente riuniti

Erano passate appena un paio di settimane, e poi, fortunatamente,  Seiji era tornato a casa, con loro: non era ancora equilibrato, era ancora palesemente ferito, e chiuso nel suo guscio, ma qualcosa  forse  aveva iniziato a sciogliersi.

Probabilmente espellere la corruzione da  Korin gli era servito, per iniziare per lo meno, un percorso. Shin avrebbe voluto che si appoggiasse in qualche modo a un professionista, ma una richiesta del genere fatto a una persona schiva  come Seiji era una cosa impossibile.

Sperò che bastasse tempo, e tranquillità.

Lo sperava, ma temeva il contrario.

Sospirò sfregandosi una tempia.

Ognuno aveva il suo modo di reagire, il suo stile, Shin lo sapeva.  Ryo sfogava nell'allenamento,  Shuu nel cibo,  Touma si chiudeva nel suo mondo fatto di battutine sarcastiche, e  Seiji nella distanza: era sempre stato così e non si aspettava nulla di diverso. Solo che ora molte cose lo erano: non era una ferita, un pensiero, o un dubbio, non era nulla di simile a qualcosa che era già capitato a qualcuno di loro, era un qualcosa di pesante, oscuro, denso. Era qualcosa che Shin non sapeva dire con chiarezza –  Seiji non ne aveva ovviamente mai parlato – ma nell'immaginarlo non riusciva neppure a sfiorarlo; non riusciva a ricrearsi nulla di così orrendo da suscitargli una reazione simile.

Una specie di sibilo lontano venne a infastidirlo. Forse un insetto. Shin scosse il capo per allontanarlo.

Se avesse saputo per filo e per segno sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?

No, ovviamente no.

Sapeva che con  Seiji non bisognava interpretare il silenzio come una mancanza di fiducia, ma la lontananza e quel mutismo era diventato opprimente. Angosciante.

Quell'insetto gli ronzò più vicino, fece uno sbuffo.

Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo, tutti loro avrebbero dovuto trovarlo. Mancavano di equilibrio, in combattimento, l’avevano visto. E insieme,  Seiji era un loro amico: vedeva il suo dolore trasudare da lui come un’ombra che non gli si staccava ai di dosso e la cosa gli spaccava il cuore. Quella situazione per tutti loro era una novità difficile da tollerare.

Solo che..

“Shin! Ma che diavolo!”

Sobbalzò.

Era rimasto poggiato al tavolo in cucina davanti alla teiera sul fuoco, che, a quanto pareva dal lago sull’acciaio del fornello e sul pavimento, doveva stare fischiando da un po’. Lo sguardo di  Ryo , seccato, non faceva che sottolineare la tensione.

“Scusa, ero sovrappensiero . ”

Spense il fuoco, poi quasi si scottò per sollevarla senza presina, mentre l’altro si era voltato per tornare di là.

“Devi andare tu!”

Dalla sala la voce di  Ryo parve avere il potere di infrangere il cielo.

Shin sollevo gli occhi.

No, di nuovo no.

“Smettila! - il ringhio sbuffato di  Touma denotava meno calma di quello che avrebbe voluto – Non ho niente da dirgli, devi  lasciarlo in pace!”

Shin fece scorrere l’acqua che, sotto i raggi del sole, alto e pieno, brillava in mille schegge d’argento. Un tempo avrebbe sorriso, un tempo ne avrebbe tratto sollievo.

In quel momento non sentiva sollievo in nulla: era come se non ne esistesse più, da nessuna parte, in tutto l’universo. Nessuno di loro era mai stato colpito così a fondo, e questo doveva essere il riverberare del dolore di uno nel legame che condividevano. Il controllo granitico di  Seiji si stava sgretolando, lentamente, e stava int a ccando tutti loro.

Sperò che  Seiji non ne fosse  consapevole .

“Quindi tu dici a me di levarmi dai piedi e tu non fai nulla? Ma che senso ha! Ha bisogno di una mano!”

“Ryo, ha bisogno di essere lasciato stare! Sai com'è  Seiji !”

“Oh no, no! Sei tu il grande amico no? Io cosa ne capisco?”

Una mano sbattuta con forza sul tavolo, un ringhio che mostrava bene la frustrazione, oltre che la rabbia.

Era il modo di  Ryo di comportarsi, era il suo carattere: voleva fare, per lui stare fermo ad attendere era assolutamente impossibile. Eppure nessuno di loro sapeva cosa andava fatto, neppure  Touma . Stavano tutti brancolando nel buio.

Stavano perdendo tempo.

E  Seiji , che aveva bisogno di loro, era là fuori, da solo, mentre loro non sapevano fare altro che urlarsi contro.

Si morse il labbro: e l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare lui era che forse un bel te bianco gli sarebbe piaciuto! Aveva passato lunghi, lunghissimi minuti a scegliere il tipo e la fragranza, pensando a  Seiji , a quello che gli piaceva, a cosa avrebbe potuto  dargli conforto.

Un the! 

Si diede dello scemo, prima di dirigersi in sala; almeno avrebbe fatto smettere quei due di  comportarsi  come due matti.

Si piantò in mezzo a loro, che si guardavano in cagnesco.

“Avete finito di urlare? Serve a qualcosa  secondo voi?”

Ryo fece una smorfia.

“Sto solo cercando di trovare una soluzione!”

“E litigare con Touma ti sembra una soluzione?”

Lo vide irritarsi. Le sue fiamme erano sempre alte, ma ora risuonavano rabbiose. Shin lo capiva, c’era una parte profonda, molto profonda, dentro di sé, che avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto. Andare da  Seiji e scuoterlo, e urlargli contro che loro c’erano, che erano lì per lui e che avrebbe dovuto usarli e non fuggire e nascondersi dietro una maschera ghiacciata di compostezza e lontananza, come faceva.

Shin lo aveva intravisto: era un dolore fondo, che ghiacciava e annientava. Era un qualcosa di intollerabile, che lo stava avvelenando e lo rendeva immobile. Ecco cosa serviva: una pressione non per distruggere le sue difese, ma per far fuoriuscire il veleno. Da parte loro non serviva solo la forza, serviva qualcosa, una leva attorno al cui fulcro premere. 

Ma cosa usare?

Guardò  Touma cercando un appiglio, che, però non venne. Lo vide solo abbassare appena gli occhi.

“Qualcuno deve andare, ma non io. Io non posso.”

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa volesse dire, quando entrambi  sollevarono il viso, voltandosi verso un rumore conosciuto.

Il passo pesante di  Shu u per un attimo parve avere la grave compostezza di quello di un re.  Touma lo osservò scendere dalle scale ammutolito, quando un attimo prima era sembrato sul punto di fracassare a terra il suo laptop per la frustrazione, e anche le fiamme di  Ryo sembrarono se non quietarsi, almeno riprendere ad avere una parvenza d'ordine.

“Vado io.”

Era Shu u , il solito, gentile, divertente Shu u , il viso spesso piegato dai troppi sorrisi questa volta era quasi grave, ma composto. Una compostezza che gli stava bene addosso, Shin si stupì di notare.

Portava tra le mani un involto di stoffa colorata e lucida.

Si fermò un attimo a guardarli, come a cercare qualcosa, poi incrociò lo sguardo di  Shin e sorrise.

\---

La foresta era piena di colori e  rumori, risuonava sgargiante nel cuore tiepido di quelle prime giornate  estive . Le foglie  frementi  sugli alberi parevano schegge di  smeraldi  più o meno torbid i , gli animali ovunque si affrettavano a  nutrirsi, o a nutrire i loro piccoli .

Il bosco profumava di resina e  fiori, brulicante com'era di vita.

Qualche mese e  avrebbe percorso quel sentiero camminando su un tappeto di foglie secche e aghi di pino, quando il vento fosse sceso carico di gelo dalle montagne ; ma ora il sole brillava ancora alto e piacevole, sorrideva gentile in un cielo azzurro costellato di veloci nuvole bianchissime. 

Cosa ci faceva lì?

Davvero, lo sapeva, era una pessima idea.

Dannatamente pessima.

Eppure era  lì, a mettere un piede dietro l'altro, senza sapere perché non ci fosse Shin, al suo posto – così delicato e gentile e attento- o  Touma . O forse anche  Ryo , sì! Anche lui, in un certo qual modo sarebbe stato meglio.

In fondo cos'avevano mai, lui e  Seiji da spartire?  Seiji così compresso, così raffinato, così educato e addestrato: tutta la sua vita era stata all’opposto della propria.  Shu u , alle spalle, aveva avuto una famiglia enorme, chiassosa, invadente e affettuosa, un’educazione profonda ma non rigorosa, una storia traboccante di vicinanza e calore.

Eppure era lì perché toccava a lui.

Seiji sedeva sotto le betulle, non nella sua solita posizione del loto, ma  più rigido e rigoroso, inginocchiato, i pugni stretti sulle cosce.

No, non poteva essere nessun altro.

La luce brillava sui suoi capelli, ma il viso era contratto.  Non era concentrato in chissà che riflessione ma, si vedeva, la sua fronte  era velata da brutti pensieri.

Shu u gli si inginocchiò davanti, in silenzio. Non aveva bisogno di presentarsi o di chiedere permesso: il bosco era di tutti e di nessuno, in più era certo che  Seiji fosse assolutamente consapevole che era lì per lui.

Lo vide torcere appena le labbra.

“ Ti ha mandato  Shin , digli che…”

“Sono qui per te.”

Avevano entrambi un timbro basso, quello di  Shu pareva provenire dal diaframma, mentre la voce di  Seiji p artiva dal fondo della gola, caldo e  trattenuto .  N essuno di loro due possedeva la voce squillante di Shin, o la morbida musicalità di  Touma , o la vibrante energia di  Ryo : entrambi avevano una calma quiete di base che, stranamente, li rendeva assonanti.

Shu u non l'aveva mai notato, prima di allora.

Lo sguardo di  Seiji , da stupito, era scivolato leggero sul suo viso, fino a posarsi sul  furoshiki che  Shu u aveva appoggiato alle ginocchia. Ci volevano due mani per reggerlo, aveva la dimensione di un cocco, e qualunque cosa fosse era avvolto in una stoffa lucida e sgargiante, crisantemi rossi e bianchi su uno sfondo di un viola denso, punteggiato dal verde intenso delle foglie.

Shu u si domandò se davvero fosse curioso o se fosse semplicemente un modo per non rischiare di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Comunque posò l’involto sull'erba che divideva le loro ginocchia.

“Ti ho portato una cosa.”

Lasciò che fossero le sue dita a sciogliere i nodi della stoffa e a scostarla.

Lo sentì appena trattenere il fiato quando il primo raggio di sole colpì  un cristallo del geode.

Dall'esterno, se non fosse stato spezzato, avrebbe dovuto sembrare un grosso uovo, nero e grezzo, un sasso a cui non era necessario prestare  neppure una seconda occhiata. Ma ora, lì davanti, le due parti in cui  era stat o diviso brillavano come se quel sasso avesse contenuto il cuore ardente di una stella. Il viola dei cristalli andava dall’intensità vellutata di alcuni fiori, alle sfumature perlacee delle albe invernali. A osservarlo bene da vicino, poi, c'era da perdersi:  infinite sfumature di colore e infinite gradazioni tra la roccia e il cristallo; sembravano divisi, ma non lo erano davvero.  E anche se la roccia nera e opaca era tanto ruvida  e grezza, e i cristalli tanto lucenti e regolari erano fatti della stessa , identica materia.

“Ti ricordi? Il museo di storia naturale.”

Shu u non dovette guardarlo per sapere che aveva annuito ma fu felice nel sentirlo sorridere.

“Sì, ricordo. È stato molto tempo fa.”

Sopra di loro le foglie frusciarono,  modulando leggermente i raggi del sole che parvero mettersi a danzare sul cristallo. Sembrava una creatura vivente dotata di anima e spirito , rifulgente di vita.

“Vedi? A volte la luce deve fare un lungo percorso  nel buio più buio, e sopportare le più grandi pressioni e i più terribili rivolgimenti. Ma anche nel buio  assoluto delle viscere della terra la luce resta sempre luce.”

Shu u continuò a non guardarlo. Non era certo che  Seiji riuscisse a essere composto, ed era sicuro che non volesse che qualcuno lo vedesse fragile.

Sentì , però  il suo respiro cambiare, come se stesse cercando di parlare, ma non ci riuscisse. Allora sorrise e continuò. 

“Non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermelo insegnato. E ora vorrei  ricambiare il favore. Vorrei che ne tenessi metà.”

L'aveva osservato a lungo, quel geode. L'aveva con  s é da molto tempo, ormai: lo trovava bello e quando era molto agitato, o nervoso, o preoccupato, nel guardarlo aveva spesso trovato quiete. Conosceva perfettamente le due parti in cui era diviso, ogni angolo, ogni frammento, ogni scheggia di materia di cui era formato. Sapeva come la luce si rifrangeva, come giocava e che spettacoli vibranti sapeva tirare fuori.

Shu u ne prese una metà e gliela porse.

Quando le dita di  Seiji si chiusero attorno alle proprie, sorrise e si decise a guardarlo.

Un occhio solo, come sempre, a sostenere in suo sguardo: ma era limpido, anche se profondo.  Gentile. Grato?

“Non so che dire,  Shu u .”

Shu u avvolse nella stoffa la sua metà, e si mise in piedi.

“Ti va del the?  Shin l'ha appena fatto.”

\---FINE


End file.
